Main Page
Welcome to the Minecraft Big Dig Pack Wiki This is a work in progress wikia for the the Big Dig Pack. Rather than searching through various websites to find just one piece of information, hopefully you can find it here. Please contribute and build the wiki. Get the Big Dig Pack here click me Along with many other awesome mods click me Mods in this modpack and links to Authors' modpages. WIP Warning: Most links here are to external locations that contain information on the mods. These links will be changed to internal wiki links as pages are added - JLDAGH 'Core Mods -' Minecraft Forge - by LexManos Code Chicken Core - by Chicken Bones Power Crystals Core - by Power Crystals Immibis Core - by immibis CoFH Core - by King Lemming bspkrs Core - by bspkrs Rei's Minimap - by ReiFNSK Not Enough Items - by Chicken Bones Not Enough Items: Mod Plugins - by Mistaqur Not Enough Items: Redpower plugin - by Chicken Bones Inventory Tweaks - by Jimeowan Monster Spawn Highlighter - by Lunatrius 'Mods -' An Obsidian Plate - by Slinky Applied Energistics - by AlgorithmX2 Better Anvils - by vdvman1 Buildcraft - by SpaceToad, Kraphy, and Sir Sengir Buildcraft: Logistics Pipes - by Krapht Buildcraft: Valve Pipe (and More!) - by DenOfLions Chococraft - by Torojima ComputerCraft - by dan200 ComputerCraft: CC Cable - by Xfel ComputerCraft: Immibis's Peripherals - by immibis ComputerCraft: OpenCCSensors - by The OpenCCSensors Team Craft & Enchant - by Maties7 Dimensional Anchors - by immibis Dimensional Doors - by StevenRS11 Dungeon Pack - by Stuuupiiid Equivalent Exchange 3 - by Pahimar Ender Storage - by Chicken Bones Flat Bedrock - by Power Crystals Forestry - by Sir Sengir Forestry: Extra Bees - by Binnie Industrial Craft 2 - by Alblaka & The IC2 Team Industrial Craft 2: Advanced Machines - by Atomic Stryker Industrial Craft 2: Advanced power Management - by Pantheis and Tallinu Industrial Craft 2: Compact Solars - by cpw Industrial Craft 2: Modular Force Field System - by Thunderdark Industrial Craft 2: Nuclear Control - by Shedar Iron Chests - by cpw Liquid Metals - by fred4106 Metallurgy: Core - by Rebel Keith and Shadowclaimer Metallurgy: Base Metals - by Rebel Keith and Shadowclaimer Metallurgy: Precious Metals - by Rebel Keith and Shadowclaimer Metallurgy: Ender Metals - by Rebel Keith and Shadowclaimer MineChem - by ljdp MineFactory Reloaded - by Power Crystals Modular Power Suits - by Machine Muse Mystcraft - by XCompWiz Omni Tools - by King Lemming Pam's Wee! Flowers - by Pam, with help from Rhodox Power Converters - by Power Crystals Power Converters: Redpower Module - by "Overt Jaguar" Railcraft - by Covert Jaguar Redpower 2 - by Eloraam Rotten Flesh to Leather - by Epic Blargh Secret Rooms - by Abrar Syed Starting Inventory - by bspkrs and DaftPVF Soul Shards - by Shadw Drgn Thermal Expansion - by King Lemming Treecapitator - by bspkrs and DaftPVF Tube Stuff - by immibis Useful Food - by Silentspy Wireless Redstone: Chicken Bones Edition - by Chicken Bones Wireless Redstone: Chicken Bones Edition - Addons - by Chicken Bones Wireless Redstone: Chicken Bones Edition - Redpower Addon - by Chicken Bones Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse